DEWA BENCANA HYUUGA ?
by samasajalah
Summary: hinata sama neji bikin bencana pagi? gimana ceritanya?  newbie, first fic, RnR please. warn:OOC, pendek, geje, abal, dll.


DEWA BENCANA HYUUGA

by samasajalah a.k.a ma-chan

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan cempreng dari sebuah kamar kecil berukuran 6 X 7 meter yang bernuansa biru dan pink di sebuah mansion yang sangat luas di kota bertahtakan nama KONOHA. Akibat teriakan itu, 1790 burung dari berbagai spesies mati terkena serangan jantung, 187 burung terjatuh dari kabel listrik setelah tersengat terlebih dahulu hingga menjadi burung panggang setibanya di tanah, dan 78910 lainnnya mengalami trauma dan depresi berat hingga lupa cara terbang dan memilih beradaptasi di tanah bersama ayam dan membuat para ilmuwan kepayahan membujuk mereka agar kembali terbang. Oh ya, jangan lupakan 111213 rumah yang kehilangan kaca jendela secara masssal akibat "gempa teriakan pagi" tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Seorang gadis muda cantik jelita yang matanya bak bola kristal berwarna lavender di dalam wajah putih mulusnya yang terbingkai apik oleh untaian sutra indigo yang memukau siapapun yang melihatnya. *Halah, panjang amat deskripsinya* Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa gadis ini adalah dalang dibalik kehebohan Konoha di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Hinata muda kita ini terlihat terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan di depan dada ketika...

GUBRAK!

...pintu kamar Hinata dibuka paksa oleh sesosok 'kuntilanak' dengan rambut panjang dengan warna coklat gelap. Ehm, mungkin 'kuntilanak' satu ini baru saja memanjakan diri di salon, karena menurut penglihatan mata normal, rambut 'kuntilanak' itu begitu lembut dan terawat seperti habis _creambath _padahal cuma pakai r*j*i*c*. Oke, ga nyambung. Balik ke ceria, eh, cerita.

Hinata yang merasa kaget langsung berteriak "KYAAAAA" tanpa babibu hingga gempa kembali melanda Konoha. Dan setelah melihat pelakunya, Hinata mengajukan protes pada sang 'kuntilanak' bintang iklan shampoo saingan Itachi(?)

"Nii-san! Apaan sih! Kau membuatku jantungan tau!"

Dan sang 'kuntilanak bule pendobrak pintu' yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji, menyambut teriakan sang adik tercinta.

"Aku? Membuatmu jantungan? KAU MEMBUAT BENCANA PAGI DI KONOHA DENGAN TERIAKAN CEMPRENGMU ITU, HI-NA-TAAAAA!" teriakan Neji ini diiringi efek kobaran api di belakangnya. Hingga membuat guru Gai sangat bangga pada Neji, dan Lee merasa cemburu karena guru Gai mendapat murid baru dengan semangat masa muda yang lebih dibanggakannya. Dan kamar Hinata yang tadinya rapi pun kini terlihat seperti kapal Titanic yang baru saja menabrak karang es. Sementara sang empunya kamar yang baru saja merasakan angin puting beliung yang dibumbui 'hujan lokal' itu terlihat shock berat. Rambutnya yang bagaikan sutra kini berdiri tegak dengan bentuk yang amat sangat tidak elit, bahkan ke-tidakelit-an rambut seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun dikalahkan oleh rambut Hinata. Kedua matanya tertutup, dan kedua tangannya masih setia melindungi gendang telinga yang masih amat sangat disayanginya.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan di luar Mansion Hyuuga.

Terlihat banyak orang yang berjalan sempoyongan mengalahkan ke-sempoyong-an orang yang minum 90 botol minuman keras oplosan. 987 orang ditemukan dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik di atas pohon-pohon di Konoha akibat angin puting beliung seorang Neji Hyuuga. Sementara itu 1.781.945 rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu dua bencana berturut-turut ini harus merelakan atap yang terbang entah ke mana. Dan banyak warga yang menyetujui isu yang menyebutkan bahwa Neji akan menggantikan posisi Temari yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pembawa angin ribut di kota sebelah.

Kembali ke kamar Hinata.

"Ooh, gempa ya? Nii-san juga bikin angin! Tuh, liat aja! Kotetsu-san aja udah nyangkut di pohon!" kata Hinata dengan memasang wajah _innocent_-nya sambil berusaha mengembalikan pesona keindahan rambutnya yang hampir selalu dikalahkan pesona rambut 'kuntilanak bule' milik kakak tercintanya. Neji yang melihat 'hasil kerja'nya pun berusaha menutupi rasa malu dengan menyalahkan sang adik. "Huh, ini kan gara-gara kamu juga! Coba kamu gak teriak, aku juga gak bakal teriak!" dan dengan ini dimulailah perang mulut antara duo Hyuuga pembawa bencana. Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, ternyata pertengkaran yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu telah membuat _the youngest_ Hyuuga terbangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama sang pangeran berkuda hitam legam dan muka mirip ayam yang disiram santan(?) Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas Hanabi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sumber bencana Konoha sekaligus pengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"NEE-CHAN! NII-CHAN! BERHENTI MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN KONOHA DAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU! ATAU AKAN ADA PETIR YANG DI PAGI YANG CERAH INI!"

CTARRR!

Tiba-tiba, setelah perkataan Hanabi, seorang kakek tua mesum yang tegah mengintip gadis-gadis di Onsen tersambar petir. Kedua Hyuuga yang adu mulut itu pun dibuat melongo kembali dengan raksi Hyuuga muda itu setelah berhasil mempercepat perjalanan sang kakek mesum ke surga, err, atau lebih tepatnya ke neraka.

"Eh? Ada petir beneran? Gyahahahaha sekarang gak cuma kalian yang bisa bikin bencana! Aku juga bisa! Haha, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir nee-chan dan nii-chan untuk merayakan kebahagiaanku ini! Hahahahaha!"

Neji dan Hinata terdiam sambil bercengo ria bersama dan melupakan pertengkaran mereka.

"Jadi, Hanabi-chan-"

"Ya! Ayo! Sebelum setan kecil itu berubah pikiran!"

Dan begitulah kisah trio Hyuuga pembawa bencana yang merayakan kebahagiaan Hanabi tanpa mempedulikan kesengsaraan rakyat Konoha yang masih saja ketiban sial. "Kenapa aku hidup di Konoha? Ah, bukan! Kenapa mereka bertiga hidup di Konoha?" yah, begitulah yang disesalkan sebagian besar korban 'bencana pagi Konoha'

**#####*******END***#####**


End file.
